The present invention relates to a transporting arrangement for sheet-like data carriers.
Transporting arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known transporting arrangements, a data carrier is supplied from a first transporting path to and is reversed in a reversing path with maintenance of its original orientation, and then advanced by a turning or deflecting device into a second transporting path. Such a transporting arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 1,916,863 and in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,521,932. This arrangement is used for transporting a data carrier withdrawn from the lower side of a stack to a reading or illuminating location and subsequently placing the data carrier without changing its orientation onto the upper side of the stack. Alternatively, the arrangement can cooperate with a reversing loop, and the like, to turn a data carrier which must be illuminated from both sides, or after illumination placed or collated in a predetermined orientation. The known arrangement possesses the disadvantage that the edge of the data carrier during introducing into the second transport path must be again threaded into it. In the case of a repeated transportation of an original to be reproduced or observed, this can lead to wear and damage to the edge of the original.